Unselfish Love
by aerii
Summary: Kau tidak bisa membahagiakan kami dalam satu waktu, dan kau juga tak bisa menyakiti kami secara bersaman , itu caraku mencintaimu! This is KaiSoo another story/ ONESHOOT/GS/ RnR/ Just Reading Then Review!


**Unselfish Love**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Lee Taemin

:::***:::

All cast belong to God but story is MINE

ONESHOOT

NO bash No Plaigaritsm !

Just Read Then Review

Close Tab if disLIke

Happy Reading!

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

"Ambillah..."

Jongin menatap pilu pada cincin berlian yang disodorkan oleh tunangannya ah tidak mantan tunangannya.

"Aku melepasmu, Jongin-ah!" katanya dengan lembut.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia membuka pembicaraan "Bukan ini yang aku mau, Soo!"

Do Kyungsoo, gadis mungil bermata bulat yang dicintainya itu hanya tersenyum menampakkan bibir heartslipnya.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Apa kau benar-benar tak memaafkanku?"

"Aku memaafkanmu" jawabnya dengan lembut, sangat lembut namun siapa yang tahu isi hati orang, luarnya kan bisa menipu.

"Heem... aku tidak bisa melepasmu, Soo!"

"Maafkan aku Jongin-ah! Ini sudah keputusanku, aku sudah memikirkannya berkali-kali dan ini yang terbaik. Demi kebahagianmu, kebahagianku dan keluarga kita masing-masing, tolong hargai keputusanku" pinta lagi.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang beranjak dari kursinya "Kyungsoo-yah!"

"Aku harus pulang, selamat malam, Jongin-ah!"

Jongin tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap gadis itu keluar dari restaurantnya dan akhirnya menghilang dengan mobil si pemilik. Jongin tersenyum miris, ia masih setia memandang ke arah luar jendela dan menikmati jejak-jejak kepergian mantan tunangannya itu. Apa ini adil? Kyungsoo memutuskan pertuangannya.

* * *

Kyungsoo merebahkan badannya diatas ranjangnya, mata bulatnya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali ia menarik nafasnya dengan kasar. Beberapa hari ini ia merasa hidupnya sangat berat, memutuskan pertuangannya bukan hal yang mudah baginya. Ia harus meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya dengan jalan yang ditempuhnya dan ia juga harus meyakinkan kedua orang tua Jongin untuk mengakhiri segalanya setelah ia mengembalikan cincin pertunangannya kepada Jongin.

Kyungsoo merogoh ponsel yang berada di dalam kantong coat nya saat ia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah!" sapanya

" **Kau sudah mengakhirinya?"** tanya Baekhyun sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Em"

" **Soo, tidak kah kau pikirkan kembali? Orang tua Jongin sangat menyukaimu, keputusanmu akan menyakiti mereka"**

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya "Jika aku yang bertahan maka aku yang tersakiti" lirihnya.

" **Kau menangis?"**

"Anniyo"

" **Kau menyesal?"**

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku akan menyesal jika aku terus bersamanya"

" **Kyungsoo-yah!"**

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baekhyunie"

" **Aku akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu, Soo-yah! Kau tahu kan jika aku mencintaimu"**

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Ara, aku juga mencintaimu, nyonya Park!"

* * *

Ternyata Jongin tak terima dengan keputusan Kyungsoo untuk mengakhiri pertunanganya. Terhitung sejak 3 hari kejadian di kafe itu, Jongin selalu menghubungi Kyungsoo dan bahkan mendatangi Kyungsoo ke appartment dan kantor tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Awalnya Kyungsoo bersikap biasa saja, namun lama-lama ia merasa gerah juga karena ulah Jongin yang menganggunya dan seakan menuntut.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Jongin-ah!" pinta Kyungsoo saat ia berada di bassment appartemen Kyungsoo, pagi itu Kyungsoo hendak berangkat kerja namun saat akan masuk kedalam mobilnya, Jongin menahannya.

Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tak ada kerjaan? Pagi-pagi sudah mendatangiku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu jika kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk aku memperbaiki semuanya"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya kesempatan, Jongin-ah!"

"Wae? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

"Justru karena aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin menjadi beban dihidupmu!"

"Beban? Beban apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu Jongin-ah! Tidak mudah bagimu untuk mencintai dua orang wanita dalam satu waktu"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau sendiri tidak bisa memilih antara aku dan dia. Dan meskipun aku tunanganmu tapi dia juga tidak ingin melepaskanmu, maka aku yang akan mundur"

"Soo-yah! Ku mohon jangan seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis "Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah! Aku adalah wanita yang masih menggunakan logika dalam cinta. Aku bukan tipe yeoja yang akan menerima perselingkuhan kekasihnya hanya karena aku mencintainya. Aku sudah memberimu jalan untuk memilih, tapi kau tak bisa memilih aku, tunangamu atau dia, yeojachingumu"

Jongin memegang pundak Kyungsoo namun sayang Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangan Jongin.

"Kau meminta aku untuk memberimu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita? Jongin-ah, gelas yang sudah pecah pun jika diperbaiki tidak kembali seperti semula" Kyungsoo memegang dada bagian atasnya dengan tangan kanannya "Ini hati Jongin-ah, bukan tempat bermain yang tidak bisa seenaknya kau gunakan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanmu" lanjutnya lagi.

"Jika aku memilihmu, apa kau masih ingin kembali padaku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Sudah terlambat, Jongin-ah! Kepercayaanku padamu sudah hilang. Orang yang sudah melakukan kesalahan sekali tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan mengulanginya dimasa depan. Aku tahu kau mencintainya maka bahagiakanlah dia, aku mengalah karena aku pun mencintaimu tapi maaf aku tidak bisa mengubah keputusanku"

"Kau bilang kau memaafkanku?"

"Aku memaafkanmu, tapi bukan berati aku menerima mu kembali kan?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Berbahagialah, Jongin-ah! Ah, aku harus ke kantor pekerjaanku menunggu disana" Kyungsoo dengan cepat masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Dalam perjalanan Kyungsoo tak bisa memendung air matanya, ia menangis. Ia sangat mencintai Kim Jongin. Namun, cintanya yang tulus di balas dengan perselingkuhan Jongin dengan wanita yang bekerja satu kantor dengan Jongin.

* * *

"Kau menangis Soo? Matamu sembab!" tegur Minseok pada Kyungsoo pagi itu saat Kyungsoo baru masuk kedalam kantornya dan duduk di mejanya.

Minseok teman sekantornya langsung menarik kursi dari mejanya dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Pagi eonnie" sapanya dengan senyum yang seperti biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu mencampuri urusanmu, Soo-yah! Tapi aku sudah menganggapmu adikku sendiri. Apa kau tak bisa memaafkan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Aku memaafkannya, eonni!"

"Tapi kau memutuskan pertunanganmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Ini caraku memaafkannya"

"Noe jinjja!" Minseok terlihat frustasi "Kau tahu appa dan eommaku sangat mengharapkanmu jadi menantunya tapi kau malah memutuskan pertuangan ini, ck"

"Eonni.. jangan seperti itu, kau membuatku seperti wanita jahat" Kyungsoo menunjukkan puppy eyes nya.

"Arraseo, adikkulah yang jahat! Apa kurangnya dirimu, sampai-sampai dia menduakanmu" omel Minseok.

Kyungsoo merapihkan mejanya dan mengacuhkan Minseok yang tengah mengomel.

"Oh yah Soo, kantor pusat yang di Amerika sepertinya meminta karyawan tambahan dari sini" kata Minseok tiba-tiba.

"Oh yah? Bagus dong bagi karyawan disini, setidaknya ini adalah langkah awal untuk berkarir" balas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi belum ada yang memutuskan dari departement kita untuk berangkat ke sana"

"Kenapa tidak diputuskan dari pusat saja?"

"Mereka tidak mau ada kecemburuan sosial jadi mereka membiarkan kita yang disini menjadi suka relawan. Em, kau tidak bermaksud untuk mencalonkan diri kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu, lagi pula aku disini kan junior jika mau kau saja yang berangkat eonnie, kau kan senior disini"

Minseok menarik kursinya dan kembali ke mejanya yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo "Entahlah, aku tidak minat keluar negri" balasnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo menarik kursi dan kemudian mendaratkan pantatnya dengan elegan di kursi tersebut. Ia tersenyum semenarik mungkin kepada yeoja berambut ikal yang tengah duduk didepannya.

"Kau telat 5 menit dari yang kita janjikan!" katanya dengan nada ketus.

Lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum "Maaf, bukan kita yang membuat janji tapi dirimu sendirilah yang menentukan waktunya" balas Kyungsoo dengan nada ramah yang dibuat-buatnya.

Ah! bagaimana bisa, ia bertemu dengan yeojachingu Jongin –mantan tunangannya- dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Bagamana Kyungsoo menolaknya? Haruskah Kyungsoo melabarak gadis itu? Menyiram wajahnya dengan minuman jus yang tengah ia nikmati itu seperti di drama-drama. Entahlah, Kyungsoo terlalu menyayangi waktu luangnya jika harus melakukan adegan drama tersebut.

"Kita perlu bicara, Kyungsoo-ssi!"

"Nde... bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkan apa keluhanmu, Taemin-ssi"

"Mengenai Jongin.."

"Aku sudah mengakhirinya jika kau ingin tahu, jadi apa lagi masalahnya?" Kyungsoo memeotong dengan cepat.

"Mwo?" tanyanya dengan terkejut, sekilas ia melirik jari manis Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak memakai cincin pertunangannya.

"See? Aku sudah melepasnya kan?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan tangan kirinya di depan Taemin.

"Tapi Jongin tidak melepas cincinnya"

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum... mungkin dia belum membicarakannya dengan orang tuanya"

Taemin tersenyum "Syukurlah jika kau mundur dalam hal ini, haruskah aku mengucapkan terima kasih?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Jongin-ah!" seru Taemin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kafe.

Kyungsoo melototkan matanya tak percaya, apa maksud Taemin mengajaknya bertemu dan ia juga membawa Jongin? Tidak cukupkah gadis ini merebut tunangannya, mengajaknya bertemu dengan tanpa penyesalan dan sekarang ia membawa pria yang sangat Kyungsoo tidak ingin jumpai.

Jongin pun terkejut saat ia berdiri tepat di depan Taemin dan melihat Kyungsoo tengah duduk di sampingnya.

Kejadian ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo, masih teringat jelas saat ia memergoki Jongin dan Taemin tengah bermesraan dan sekarang ia harus melihatnya lagi. Ini keduakalinya ia harus menahan air matanya melihat namja yang masih sangat ia cintai namun bersama dengan yeoja yang dicintai si namja itu.

"Kyungs... Min-ah! Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada ..?" Jongin terbata ia gugup.

Kyungsoo berdiri "Maaf Jongin-ssi, dia yang mengajakku bertemu disini, aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya"

Ada rasa sakit tersendiri saat mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada asing padanya.

Taemin berdiri, kini ketiganya hanya saling tatap, Jongin menatap sendu Kyungsoo, Taemin yang menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan malas "Aku hanya memastikan hubungan kalian benar-benar berakhir" kata Taemin tegas membuat Jongin mendelik ke arahnya. "Wae? Selama ini aku hanya menunggu janji-janjimu yang mengatakan akan mengakhiri segalanya, tapi kau masih mengenakan cincin pertuangan itu"

"Min-ah, kau tak mempercayaiku?" tanya Jongin. Tuhan, bisakah kau selamatkan uri Jongin sekarang? Ia benar-benar terjebak. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo gadis yang sangat ia cintai, tapi ia juga tak ingin kehilangan Taemin lagi, gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya yang pernah pergi entah kemana dan kini berada lagi di dekatnya. Tidak bisakah Jongin memiliki keduanya?

"Aku lelah harus menunggu terus Jongin-ah! Kau sudah memutuskannya kan? Kau kan sudah memilihku!"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Cepat putuskan Jongin-ssi! Aku sudah lelah berada di drama murahan ini!" desak Kyungsoo.

"Kyung.. aku..aku..."

Kyungsoo memegang tangan kiri Jongin, ia menatap jari manis yang dilingkari oleh cincin pertunangannya. Ia tersenyum miris, ia yang menyematkan cincin itu di depan keluarga besar Kim dan Do dan sekarang ia harus melepas cincin itu di depan kekasih Jongin. Haruskah dia?

"Kyung apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin sambil menarik tangannya saat melihat Kyungsoo akan melepas cincin itu dari jari manisnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Jongin-ah! Kau tidak bisa membahagiakan kami dalam satu waktu, dan kau juga tidak bisa menyakiti kami secara bersamaan! Apa kau memang berniat menyakiti kami,? Tidak cukupkah diriku saja yang kau sakiti, dan sekarang kau akan menyakin Lee Taemin?" Kyungsoo melirik Taemin yang tengah menatapnya malas dan penuh akan sarat kebencian.

Jongin terdiam, ini memang tidak adil jika ia harus mengecewakan dua wanita yang ia cintai, tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin Kyungsoo yang merasa tersakiti. _Kau cukup terlambat untuk menyadarinya, Jongin-ah!_

Kyungsoo kembali memegang tangan kiri Jongin "Biarkan aku melepasnya agar tidak banyak lagi wanita yang tersakiti Jongin-ah!" Kyungsoo menarik cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Jongin dengan lembut. "Kau lihat Taemin-ssi!" menampakan cincin tersebut pada Taemin "Aku sudah melepasnya, itu tandanya kami sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun, percayalah, Jongin hanya mencintaimu seorang sekarang" katanya lalu memeberikan cincin tersebut pada Jongin.

Jongin menatap pilu dengan apa yang di lakukan Kyungsoo. Ia menggenggam erat cincin tersebut.

Taemin tersenyum puas, ia percaya jika sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar mengalah. Gadis bermata bulat itu benar-benar melepas Jongin untuknya. Dan Jongin, tentu saja pria itu lemah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia tidak bisa memutuskan dan memilih salah satu yeoja yang ia cintai itu.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai kan, Taemin-ssi! Aku berdoa untuk kebahagian hubungan kalian" kata Kyungsoo sambil memamerkan senyumnya. "Jika begitu, ijinkan saya pergi" Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat dan sekilas memandang wajah sayu Jongin dan setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan kafe tersebut, yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kisah cintanya yang telah berakhir.

Harusnya para pengunjung kafe yang mengamati kejadian itu memberikan standing applause pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu benar-benar gadis yang tangguh, saat membiarkan Taemin memiliki tunangananya tak sebulir air mata pun menetes di pipinya. Malahan ia tersenyum manis menandakan jika Jongin bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga untuk ditangisi. Jika pun ingin debat, bukankah Kyungsoo yang memiliki hak penuh atas Jongin? Ia adalah tuanangan Jongin, bahkan beberapa bulan lagi ia akan menikah dengan Jongin jika saja Taemin tidak hadir kembali dalam kehidupan Jongin dan menggoyahkan hati Jongin. Ish! Godaan cinta pertama tidak bisa dianggap remeh ternyata.

* * *

"Kau tak bisa berbuat ini, Kyungsoo!" cegah Jongin saat Kyungsoo hendak memasuki mobilnya. Keduanya saat ini berada di tempat parkir terbuka dan masih di area kafe tersebut.

Kyungsoo membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Ia menatap Jongin tajam. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, eoh?" tanyanya pada Jongin. Ia jengah harus bersikap kuat menghadapi ini semua. Jika sikap sok kuatnya tidak mampu membuat Jongin berhenti bersikap egois dan labil.

"Aku mencintaimu, Soo!"

"Lalu? Apa dengan cintamu itu bisa memulihkan kembali sakit yang disini?" tanya nya sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku, Soo!"

"STOP! Kim Jongin! Kau tidak ingin aku meninggalkanmu, tapi kau juga tidak ingin kehilangan Taemin! Kau anggap aku apa sebenarnya?"

"Dan aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu!"

"Kau egois, Kim Jongin!" lirihnya.

Jongin menunduk lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah mendongkaknya "Kau benar, aku memang egois! Aku tidak bisa kehilangan kalian berdua. Tidak bisa kah kau tetap disisi ku juga?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis "Maaf, aku tidak bisa"

"Wae? Taemin saja bisa, kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

Kyungsoo mendelik "Karena aku **Do Kyungsoo** aku bukan **Lee Taemin**!" Kyungsoo menaikan nada suaranya dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit terlonjak. "Kau ingin aku seperti dia, kau ingin aku juga bersikap seperti dirimu? Baiklah, Kim Jongin bagaimana jika aku juga bersikap egois seperti kalian, kau ingin aku mencaci maki Taemin seperti Taemin mencaci maki aku,? Kau ingin aku mengatakan pada semua orang betapa buruknya Lee Taemin yang merebut tunanganku? Kau ingin aku menceritakan pada dunia betapa kejamnya tunanganku yang telah selingkuh dengan cinta pertama sialannya itu? Kau ingin aku mengumpat setiap hari karena kelakuan kalian berdua?"

"Kyungsooo..."

"Aku lelah Kim Jongin! Aku lelah dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, kau seenaknya datang memintaku pada kedua orang tuaku, kau dengan mudahnya menyematkan cincin pertunangan sialan itu dan kau juga dengan mudahnya menyakiti perasaanku tapi kau tak mengijinkan aku meninggalkanmu, cinta macam apa yang kau beri pada ku Kim Jongin?"

"Kyungsoo-yah! Aku...aku..."

"Pernah kah aku memintamu untuk melakukan apa yang aku mau? Pernahkah aku mengganggu waktu kerja mu, atau pernah aku meminta kau hal-hal lain selama kita bersama selain kepercayaan? Dan sekarang kau menghancurkan semua kepercayaanku padamu"

Jongin terdiam, jika di fikir Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang banyak menuntut. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh saat Jongin berhari-hari sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah meminta hal-hal aneh selama mereka berkencan. Bahkan tidak ada yang pernah Kyungsoo minta dari seorang Kim Jongin selain kepercayaan.

"Katakan padaku, jenis cinta apa yang tunjukka padaku selain keegoisan mu?"

Dan kini Jongin sadar, Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya.

"Haruskah aku juga bersikap egois? Haruskah aku meminta Taemin untuk meninggalkanmu? Atau haruskan aku memintamu untuk tetap bersamaku?" Kyungsoo tersenyum miris "Maaf Jongin, cintaku bukan cinta yang seperti itu, aku mencintaimu tanpa keegoisan, aku mencintaimu dengan apa adanya aku, tanpa menuntut dan tanpa paksaan, aku pun berharap kau seperti itu. Melepaskanku... sekarang" lirihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyungsoo..."

"Kenapa kau membuatnya sulit, Jongin-ah! Wae?" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak dan tidak memperdulikan orang yang menatapnya aneh. "Tidak bisakah kau menuruti keinginanku, eoh! Apa itu sulit, aku tidak memintamu lebih.. tapi aku minta tolong lepaskan aku, aku lelah,, aku ... JEBAL... hiks..hiks..hiks..." Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan tamengnya lagi, ia runtuh. Air mata yang ditahannya tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia menangis dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya di depannya.

"Kyung..." Jongin ingin memeluk Kyungsoo namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menolaknya.

"Jebalyo, Jongin-ah! Untuk kali ini, hargai dan terima keputusanku" lirihnya dalam isakannya.

Jongin terdiam.

"Ini caraku untuk mencintaimu, Kim Jongin.." katanya lagi, ia lelah ia terlalu banyak bicara dengan Kim Jongin kali ini.

Kyungsoo membuka kembali pintunya mobil dan dengan cepat ia mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku menatap kepergiannya.

Kyungsoo menangis sambil mengendarai mobilnya, ia berharap ia tidak fokus menyetir dan mengakibatkan kecelakaan. Namun sayang, jalanan terlalu kosong untuk Kyungsoo membuat kecelakaan, haruskah kecelakaan tunggal? Kyungsoo ingin, namun tubuhnya ternyata membawa mobil kesayanganya itu dengan baik. _Menangislah Kyungsoo, kau juga manusia kan?_

* * *

Terhitung sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian dimana Kyungsoo menangis meminta dirinya untuk melepaskannya. Karena kata-kata 'egois' yang selalu diucapkan Kyungsoo terngiang di telinganya, Jongin memutuskan untuk menerima keputusan Kyungsoo. Ia mengabulkan keinginan Kyungsoo untuk dirinya agar fokus kepada Taemin. Disnilah ia sekarang, menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan Lee Taemin.

"Chagiyah..."

"Eum..." Jongin sibuk dengan ponselnya saat Taemin memanggilnya. "Wae,? Kau sudah menyelesaikan makan malammu?" tanya Jongin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taemin yang duduk di depannya. Jongin mendengus saat melihat apa yang di depan Taemin sekarang sebenarnya bukanlah porsi untuk makan malam. Taemin hanya memakan salad buah yang di pesannya. Alasannya ia harus menjaga tubuh langsingnya itu. Jongin memaklumi karena ia adalah seorang wanita.

Taemin mengangguk "Em.. kapan kau akan mengenalkanku pada keluargamu?"

Jongin menatap intents kekasihnya itu "Entahlah..."jawabnya singkat.

"Kok entahlah?"

"Lalu kau maunya bagaimana?"

"Secepatnya!" tuntutnya.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, tidak-tidak secepat itu, keluarganya saat ini belum menerima keputusan Kyungsoo mengakhiri pertuangannya. Dan ia belum berani membawa Taemin ke keluarganya dan membuat kekacauan lebih parah lagi.

"Jongin-ah!" panggil Taemin.

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, Min-ah! Kau harus tahu keluargaku masih menanyakan keputusan Kyungsoo untuk mengakhiri pertunangan ini, dan aku belum menceritakan sebenarnya, aku tidak mau mereka memandangmu aneh-aneh nantinya" Jongin beralasan.

"Kau bilang saja jika kyungsoo yang meninggalkanmu dan dia menduakanmu itu sebabnya kalian putus" usul Taemin asal dan mampu membuat Jongin sedikit terperangah "Buat saja jika Kyungsoo bukan gadis baik-baik" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa..." jawab Jongin cepat.

"Wae?"

"Sudah cukup aku menyakitinya, dan aku tidak ingin menambah nilai buruk lagi"

"Justru karena kau sudah menyakitinya, kenapa tidak kau buat saja dia membencimu! Kau tahu tahu, aku sangat risih dengan sikapnya yang sok kuat itu, jika aku jadi dia aku akan mempertahankanmu, aku akan memaki siapapun yang merebut tunangan ku, tapi nyatanya dia malah bersikap sok manis padaku dan membuatku seolah aku ini wanita jahat yang merebutmu dan juga dia tidak menamparmu atau pun menyiramkan air minum kewajahku saat dia mengetahui hubungan kita, perempuan macam apa itu?" gerutu Taemin.

Jongin diam, perkataan Taemin barusan membuatnya sedikit membuka matanya jika Kyungsoo berbeda dengan wanita lain, setidaknya dengan Taemin wanita yang dipujanya. Kenapa Kyungsoo menerima perlakuan dirinya padanya?

"Kadang aku bertanya, apa Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintaimu? Jika dia mencintaimu harusnya dia mempertahankanmu, kan? Seperti aku yang mempertahankanmu!" katanya dengan sedikit manja dan memegang tangan Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, akh, ia lupa kapan Kyungsoo bersikap manja padanya? Pernahkah? Bukankah Kyungsoo terlalu mandiri seolah ia tak membutuhkan perlindungan dari Jongin? Ataukah sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya pura-pura saja dan Jongin saja yang tidak peka?

 _Kyungsoo-yah! Gadis seperti apa sebenarnya dirimu? Bertahun-tahun aku bersamamu kenapa aku merasa tidak mengenalmu?_

"Jongin-ah! Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taemin "Katakan?"

"Bisakah kau melupakan Kyungsoo dengan cepat? Aku tak ingin karena rasa bersalahmu padanya menganggu acara kebersamaan kita!"

Jongin mengalihkan pandanganya keluar jendela, menatapa kota Seoul dengan pemandangan malam . Bisakah? Bisakah ia melupakan gadis dengan senyuman hangatnya itu begitu cepat? Jawabannya sudah jelas, sejak kejadian itu, Kyungsoo tak pernah lepas dari ingatan Jongin. Ia selalu melihat gadis itu tengah tersenyum dan menangis di hadapannya. Kyungsoo menghantuinya.

"Kau tak menjawab makan ku anggap kau mengabulkan permintaanku"

Jongin memandang kembali Taemin yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

* * *

Minseok membanting berkas yang di berikan oleh Kyungsoo, ia menatap marah pada juniornya itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya berdiri dan menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah seniornya yang tengah mendelik. Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Kau membuatku keguguran eoh karena keputusan gilamu itu?" tanya Minseok geram.

"Maaf eonnie, bukan maksudku begitu"

"Kau tahu, kau adalah editor terbaik disini dan sekarang.. akh... jinjja!" Minseok tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

Kyungsoo diam.

Minseok beranjak dari kursinya, ia cukup lelahkarena kandungannya yang baru beberapa bulan dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan dari keputusan Kyungsoo "4 tahun Kyungsoo.. itu empat tahun,, waktu yang sangat lama, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang eonni..."

"Wae? Karena masalah mu dengan Jongin! Please be proffesional, Kyungsoo-yah!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Bukan itu eonnie, aku hanya ingin berkarir, sekarang apa lagi yang harus ku kejar selain selain karir kan,"

Minseok menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Aigoo... kau yang sabar yah aegy, oemma akan sedikit emosian beberapa hari kedepan menghadapi kelakuan noe samchoon dan imo mu" Minseok mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membucit itu.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat Minseok "Aegy akan baik-baik saja, kau kan wanita hebat"

"Khamsahaeyo... ku anggap itu pujian.." ejeknya "Kembalilah ke mejamu, aku tidak akan menaandatangani berkasmu, aku akan mengusulkan karyawan dari departemen lain yang akan ke kantor pusat" kata Minseok sambil kembali duduk

"Mianhae eonni, aku sudah menandatangi kontrak 4 tahun itu" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?" teriak Minseok dengan nada tinggi yang membuat beberapa juniornya melirik ke arah mereka "Kau gila Kyungii..? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya tanpa saran dariku? Dulu aku pernah mengatakannya padamu, dan aku hanya bercanda merekomendasikanmu, aku tidak pernah serius memintamu ke Amerika" Minseok kembali berdiri

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Arrayo, tapi ini sudah keputusanku eonnie. Aku ingin mengembangkan karirku lagi"

"Aigoo...aigoo... aegy otthoke,? Noe eomma akan kehilangan satu karyawan yang bakatnya luar biasa? Eomma jadi tak semangat bekerja tanpanya, haruskah eomma resign ?"

"Eonnie... jangan bersikap seperti itu, aku akan kembali 4 tahun ke depan,,,"

Minseok memeluk Kyungsoo "Kau membuatku gila, Kyungii.."

"Mianhae, eonnie..."

"Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat ke Amerika?"

"Besok malam"

"Mwooooo?" Minseok melepas pelukannya.

Kyungsoo reflect menutup kedua telinganya "Eonnie.. ku pikir anakmu akan menjadi rocker nantinya karena hobimu yang terak-teriak seperti itu" omel Kyungsoo.

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"Eonnie... percaya pada ku, kau tak akan kesusahan jika melahirkan nanti, karena dengat sekali teriakan anakmu itu lahir dengan entengnya'

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, aku sedang tidak bercanda...!"

"Ck..." Kyungsoo memegang tangan Minseok "Besok malam berangkatnya eonnie, karena pihak dari pusat hanya emmberi waktu 2 minggu untuk karyawan disini ke Amerika, tapi selama itu juga tidak ada karyawan yang mendaftarakan keinginannya dan masa tenggang habis aku baru mendaftarkan diri, jadi yah.. begitulah,,"

"Aigoo... kau ini.. senang sekali membuatku jantungan.." Minseok memeluk Kyungsoo lagi "Biar aku peluk dirimu, aku akan merindukanmu kau tahu.."

"Arra,.."

* * *

"Jongin-ah! Kenapa kau memesan makanan berat untuk makan siang kita? Kau tahu itu banyak mengandung lemak dan kolesterol.. kau ingin badanku bertambah berat badannya?" omel Taemin saat mereka akan makan siang.

Jongin mendengus kesal "Kau sendiri yang bilang terserah aku saja,"

"Ku pikir kau sudah tahu pola makanku"

"Maaf... aku biasa makan seperti ini dengan Kyungsoo" jawabnya tanpa sadar membuat Taemin mendelik.

Taemin tak menimpali ia tak ingin berdebat dengan Jongin lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan memesan yang lain saja"

"Kenapa tidak di makan saja sih? Kau tidak akan langsung gemuk hanya karena makan makanan seperti ini"

"Tapi aku akan kembali gemuk jika tiap hari makan seperti ini"

"Kau lihat Kyungsoo, dia tidak pernah gemuk setiap hari makan makanan berat, siang sore, malam dan pagi dia makan makanan yang sama.. kenapa kau repot sekali sih?" Jongin ikut mengomel.

"Kyungsoo lagi Kyungsoo lagi... kau membandingkanku dari hobi, gaya pakaian, sikap, gaya bicara dan sekarang soal makananmu kau banding-bandingkan aku dengan Kyungsoo itu"

Jongin menutup mulutnya, ia tanpa sadar sudah menyebut nama Kyungsoo ratusan kali setiap harinya. _Aku merindukannya, Min-ah! Sekarang hanya Kyungsoo yang aku lihat, bukan dirimu..._

"Jika kau mencintainya, kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi bodoh!"

Jongin tak menjawab, ia fokus memakan beef steak yang ia pesat tadi.

"Kau mendengarkanku kan, Jongin-ah!"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

Jongin meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya secara kasar "Kau tidak tahu aku lelah debat denganmu, dulu saat masih ada Kyungsoo kau selalu bersikap manis padaku dan memanjakanku, tapi sekarang hanya masalah kecil saja kau sudah mengomel"

Taemin mendelik "Kau kenapa sih? Kyungsoo terus yang selalu kau libatkan dalam pertengkaran kita? Kau masih mencintainya?"

Jongin menggeleng "Tidak, tapi aku memang MENCINTAINYA!"

"Mwo?"

"Maafkan aku Taemin, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo"

"Lalu kau akan melepaskanku"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengangguk pelan "Mianhae"

"Dasar brengsek! Kau mempermainkan perasaanku!" umpat Taemin.

"Kau bisa mencaciku sepuasnya, tapi maaf aku baru menyadarinya jika aku hanya mencintai Kyungsoo seorang, Kau tak lebih dari obsesi ku karena pernah gagal mendapatkanmu saat sekolah dulu.."

Taemin meraih jus yang tak jauh dari nya dan menyiramkan isinya ke wajah tampan Jongin "Harusnya Kyungsoo melakukan ini padamu dulu, nappeun namja! Aku membencimu. Kita PUTUS!" kata Taemin lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang ditantap jijik oleh beberapa pengunjung lainnya karena menganggap Jongin mencampakkan Taemin.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya "Kau benar, harusnya Kyungsoo melakukan ini padaku"

* * *

Jongin uring-uringan tak jelas dikamarnya, setelah kemarin ia dicampakkan oleh Taemin, Jongin mencoba menghubungi kembali Kyungsoo namun hasilnya nihil. Ia berkali-kali mendatangi Kyungsoo ke appartemennya dan mendapati Kyungsoo tak ada di tempat. Jongin benar-benar kesal, satu-satunya orang yang masih terhubung dengan Kyungsoo adalah Minseok. Kakak iparnya itu sekantor dengan Kyungsoo, namun beberapa kali ia ingin menanyakan Kyungsoo pada nunna nya namun ia sudah takut duluan. Tatapan Minseok sangat menyeramkan, hanya dia yang tahu perihal masalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Karena saat untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memergoki perselingkuhannya dengan Taemin, saat itu juga Minseok tengah bersama Kyungsoo. Berterima kasihlah pada Minseok yang masih menutup rapat mulutnya dan tidak membicarakan kebenarannya kepada orang tuanya.

Jongin melangkah keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga, ia menghampiri keluarganya yang tengah makan malam.

Minseok yang melihat kehadiran Jongin langsung memasang wajah muramnya, Jongin hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat tingkah kakak iparnya itu. Ia duduk tepat di depat Minseok.

"Em.. nunna.. apa keponakanku itu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

"Heem..." gumamnya "Asal aku tidak terpancing emosi karena kelakuan se-se-o-rang aegy ku akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya ketus.

Jongdae -suaminya- mengelus punggung istrinya "Tidak akan ada yang membuatmu emosi, yah kan Kim Jongin..?" Jongdae langsung melempar senyum bebeknya pada adik kesayangannya itu.

Jongin mengangguk kaku. Ada senyum aneh yang di tunjukkan oleh hyung nya tersebut. Mungkin Minseok sudah menceritakan semuanya pada suaminya itu.

"Kau masih belum memakai cincin pertunanganmu?" tanya Joonmyeon pada Jongin yang membuat Minseok dan Jongdae saling tatap.

"Apa masalahmu dengan Kyungsoo masih belum diselesaikan? Apa eomma harus menemui keluarga Kyungsoo untuk membicarakan masalah kalian? Jangan buat eomma dan appa khawatir, Jongin-ah! Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya nyonya besar Kim yang duduk di samping Jongin.

Jongin tak bisa menjawab, ia melirik Minseok agar bisa membantunya membuat kebohongan, tapi sayang yang diliriknya malah fokus kepada makanannya dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan Jongin.

"Ah, yah! Kemarin malam aku melihatmu sedang makan malam di hotel Zeus, apa kau sedang mengadakan proyek besar dengan klienmu?" tanya Jongdae.

Jongin mendelik, jika kemarin malam itu kan saat ia tengah makan malam dengan Taemin.

"Eum... klien mu itu cantik juga... jika aku mengenalnya lebih dulu mungkin mampu membuatku berpaling dari Minseok" kata Jongdae lagi.

"Jongdae-yah! Jaga ucapanmu, istrimu sedang hamil.." kata sang appa.

"Loh, appa harusnya melihat perempuan itu, cantiknya melebihi dewi-dewi Yunani, ku yakin appa pasti akan berpaling dari oemma jika melihatnya"

"Jinjja! Apa dia cantik sekali? Wah aku jadi ingin melihatnya," tambah Minseok yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongdae. "Jongin-ah! Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku, ah anni pada keluarga besar kita, siapa tahu anak ku bisa seCANTIK dia" kata Minseok berapi-api.

"Minseokie, kau aneh sekali biasanya kau sangat cemburuan jika Jongdae memuji wanita lain? Ada apa ini? Kenapa eomma mencium hal-hal yang mencurigakan yah?" tanya Yixing

Minseok tersenyum "Eomma bisa menanyakannya pada anak eomma yang tampan itu"

Jongin meletakkan sendoknya, oke cukup ia menyerah disindir oleh kedua kakaknya itu "Nunna... kenapa tidak kau ceritakan saja masalah perelingkuhanku dari Kyungsoo dan masalah Kyungsoo memutuskan pertuangan ini?" bentak Jongin.

Minseok menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya "Ommona... kenapa kau tak bilang jika aku boleh menceritakan pada mereka? Kau tahu, aku lelah menahannya karena permintaan konyol Kyungsoo yang melarangku untuk menceritakan sebenarnya" ledek Minseok.

"Mworagu?" Jongin tak percaya jika Kyungsoo menutupi perbuatannya.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Jongin-ah ! ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" pinta sang appa.

"Aku baru menyeledikinya appa, ternyata Jongin memiliki hubungan dengan wanita yang magang di kantor dan itu sudah dua bulan berlanjut" tambah Jongdae.

Yixing meletakkan alat makannya dengan kasar "Mwo? Jongin-ah! Kau mengecewakan Kyungsoo? Aigoo... apa yang harus aku katakan pada ZiTao jika anakku menyakiti anaknya" sesal Yixing.

"Mianhae appa, eomma! Maaf aku mengecewakan kalian... aku sudah mengkahiri hubunganku dengan Taemin" kata Jongin penuh penyesalan.

Joonmyeon ingin sekali memukul anaknya itu tapi ia urungkan niatnya "Kau benar-benar mengakhirinya?"

Jongin mengangguk "Karena aku baru menyadari jika Kyungsoo satu-satunya..."

"Jongdae-yah! Jika masa magang gadis itu sudah itu habis jangan perpanjang lagi kontraknya, ah anni,,, tempatkan dia di kantor cabang Jeju. Jauhkan dia dari Jongin" titah sang appa.

Jongdae mengangguk.

"Jika kau benar-benar menyadarinya, sekarang kejarlah Kyungsoo dan perbaiki hubungan kalian" kata sang eomma.

Baru Jongin akan bergerak dari duduknya, Minseok sudah memotongnya

"Terlambat... Kyungsoo sudah pergi ke Amerika, dia menerima kontrak 4 tahun dengan kantor pusat.. mungkin sekarang dia sedang melakukan boarding pass di bandara" katanya enteng.

"Mwo?" teriak mereka minus Minseok bersamaan.

"Nunna! Kenapa aku baru menceritakannya sekarang? Kau tahu, aku mencari Kyungsoo dari kemarin" bentak Jongin karena kesal dengan kakak iparnya itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menyalahkan istriku eoh!" bentak Jongdae membalas Jongin.

"Ish..." dengan cepat Jongin beranjak dari kursinya lalu meraih kunci mobil Jongdae yang ada di atas nakas dekat televisi.

"Semoga kau belum terlambat mengejarnya dan menyadari kesalahanmu, Jongin-ah!" lirih Minseok dan mash bisa di dengar oleh Jongdae dan kedua mertuanya itu.

* * *

Jongin berlari tak beraturan saat ia baru sampai di bandara, bahkan ia hanya mengenakan blouse loreng-loreng dan celana selutut, ah iyah dia hanya mengenakan sandal yang ia kenakan di rumah barusan. Otrang yang menatapnya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin yang seperti orang kebiingungan.

Jongin berlari ke arah departure luar negri, ia melihat time schedule yang terpasang sebagai papan pengumuman itu. Mata elangnya menelusuri nama maskapai penerbangan yang menuju ke Amerika. Hasilnya nihil. Ia berkali-kali melirik sana sini. Berharap menemukan keajaiban jika Kyungsoo belum melakukan check in.

"Kim Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kalian,,,?" Jongin tahu Baekhyun adalah sahabat Kyungsoo. Tak perlu menanyakannya pasti Baekhyun mengantar keberangkatan Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau mencari Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sudah take off sepuluh menit yang lalu" kata Baekhyun dengan ketus. Gadis bereyeliner itu tahu masalah KaiSoo.

Lutut Jongin tiba-tiba melemas. Ia tersenyum sinis karena kegagalannya ini dikalahkan oleh menit ke 10 setelah Kyungsoo terbang ke Amerika.

Jongin menunduk "Aku terlambat..." bisiknya. Ia hampir saja mengeluarkan air mata.

Chanyeol mendekati Jongin, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu "Kali ini aku mendukung Kyungsoo, lepaskan dia!" bisiknya "Kau tidak bisa mencintai seseorang dengan keegoisanmu, belajarlah mencintai tanpa keogisan mu, Jngin-ah!" katanya lagi lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang mennduk.

Apa seeogisnya itu kah dirinya? Hingga membuat Kyungsoo yang lembut dan apa adanya pergi meninggalkannya dan bahkan memintanya untuk melepasnya.

 _Inikah caramu mencintaku, Kyungsoo-yah? Bahkan aku belum minta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya? Ku harap di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku bisa mencintaimu dengan caramu mencintaiku._

* * *

Kyungsoo melepaskan sabuk pengamannya saat pesawat yang ditumpanginya itu sudah diatas ribuan kaki diatas kota Seoul. Kyungsoo menatap ke arah jendela, meski malam ia bisa melihat bintang-bintang dan menikmati pesona langit malam dari dalam pesawat.

Sesaat kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, ia teringat Jongin. Sudah benarkah jalan yang diambilnya? Sudah puaskah dengan keputusannya? Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia memikirkan Jongin sememtara Jongin disana tengah menikmati masa-masa indahnya dengan Taemin. Haruskah Kyungsoo mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk mereka? Untuk kali ini boleh kah ia egois? Ia tidak merelakan Jongin bahagia dengan siapapun, tanpa dirinya. Tapi yah sudahlah, Jongin sudah memilih untuk tetap bersama Taemin daripada dirinya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak bisa meminta pada Tuhan dan menentukan kebahagian Jongin. Jongin pantas bahagia, dia hidup dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dan dirinya sendiri berhak bahagia, mungkin jalannya bukan dengan Jongin. Mungkin seseorang yang menunggunya di Amerika sana. Atau tanpa ia ketahui sendiri, orang yang mampu membuatnya bahagia itu ternyata ada bersama dengan dirinya di dalam pesawat yang mengantarkannya pada negri paman Sam itu. Who knows?

Kyungsoo akan memulai hidup baru dan memulai kisah cinta yang baru. Usia 22 tahun belum terlambat untuk memulainya. Caranya hidup dengan mengikhlaskan yang bukan milik dan haknya dan menghindari sikap keegoisannya membuatnya sedikit ringan menjalani ini semua. Ia sadar sepenuhnya, jika ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang di anugrahi sikap egosentri. Namun bukan saatnya bagi Kyungsoo memanfaatkan sikap itu sekarang. Entahlah, hanya bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika ia memaksakan sesuatu di atas kehendaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Huweeee... apaan ini? Kagak jelas yeth?**

 **Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja pengin bikin beginian, absurd banget**

 **Tapi apa mau dikata...**

 **Maafkan hamba yang tidak bisa membuat KaiSoo bersatu.. tolong jangan lempari aerii dengan botol aq*a**

 **Lempar aja pakek banner KaiSoo :D**

 **Ditunggu Repiiuueeeww nya :D**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


End file.
